Eclipse de amor
by Prinkipissa Andreaz
Summary: Mitsuki y Boruto se conocen un día por casualidad pero lo que ninguno sospechaba es que de esa casualidad surgiría un sentimiento tan hermoso y puro como lo es el amor, pero por asares del destino se ven obligados a separarse. Sin embargo, el amor es una fuerza tan poderosa que es capaz de superar tiempo y espacio solo por unir a aquellas almas que jamás debieron ser separadas.


**Hola, antes de que comiencen a leer tengo que aclarar unas cosas para que, si hay alguien a quien no le parezca esto se retire sin hacer ningún comentario ofensivo a mi historia.**

 **-En primer lugar esto es un Mitsuboru, así que si no te gusta la pareja eres libre de irte.**

 **-Segundo, se hace una mención muy leve de Sasunaru que de hecho es tan leve que creo que no se darían cuenta a menos que en serio presten atención a la parte final del fic. De todos modos aviso para que si no les gusta esto tengan la oportunidad de dejar la historia.**

 **-Tercero, se que gran parte de esto no coincide con la historia que se nos conto de los tiempos del Sabio de los seis caminos (cuando lean la historia me entenderán) pero ese es el punto y la razón de que no sea exactamente igual se explica al final del fic.**

 **Creo que eso era todo porque lo otro que debería explicarles sería spoiler y no quiero intentos de asesinato antes de tiempo. Solo queda aclarar que nada de esto es mío, todo es obra de Kishimoto, dicho eso pueden proceder a leer.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Eclipse de amor.**

 _Existe una historia tan antigua que, se dice, existe casi desde el inicios del ninjutsu._

 _Cuenta la leyenda, que en los tiempos del Rikudo Sennin existieron dos jóvenes que un día se encontraron por casualidad en medio del bosque en un sitio tan alejado de algún lugar seguro que dicho encuentro más bien parecía destinado a ocurrir._

 _El mayor de aquellos jóvenes llamado Mitsuki, era un chico de piel tan blanca como la nieve más pura cuando cae del cielo y un cabello de un color celeste tan claro que solo se comparaba al más bello cielo despejado. Pero lo que más llamó la atención del otro joven fueron sus ojos, unos ojos del color del ámbar más brillante que jamás hubiese visto. Eran simplemente hermosos pero transmitían una fuerza y una firmeza que le quitaron el aliento._

 _El menor, de nombre Boruto, poseía una piel mucho más oscura que la del peliazul y un cabello tan brillante y llamativo que solo el sol lo equiparaba en belleza. Pero lo que hizo que el mayor se interesara especialmente en aquel chico que veía frente suyo fueron sus ojos que eran como dos hermosos zafiros iluminados por el brillo de la pureza e inocencia que transmitia el rubio. Pero además brillaban con una alegría tan grande que difícilmente podría ser apagada._

 _Para Mitsuki, ese chico brillaba aún más que el sol mismo._

 _A ambos jóvenes los asaltaba una enorme curiosidad, los dos querían conocer más a fondo a tan maravillosa y misteriosa criatura que se encontraba frente suyo. Sin embargo, debían ser cuidadosos pues jamás debes descartar lo peligroso que puede ser hablar con alguien extraño, sobretodo si lo conoces en tales circunstancias y en un lugar tan apartado._

 _Pero la curiosidad y el deseo de conocerse lograron ser más grandes que la prudencia. Así, ambos jóvenes acordaron el conocerse poco a poco reuniéndose día con día en ese mismo sitio a la misma hora que en su primer encuentro._

 _Por seguridad, los dos acordaron el guardar sus verdaderos nombres en secreto. Así que decidieron nombrar al contrario de una manera especial, ambos, al recordar la impresión que se dieron el uno al otro, eligieron un apodo acorde a lo que sentían por el contrario, claro que sin confesar las razones de ello._

 _Mitsuki, a partir de ese momento, apodo a Boruto como Sol pues para él su sola presencia era capaz de iluminar cualquier sitio en que se encontrase._

 _Boruto, por otro lado, lo nombraba como Luna porque el albino le parecía un ser de una gran belleza, además de que para él, el otro chico era alguien prácticamente inalcanzable o al menos eso creía al observar esa calma y casi frialdad que el peliazul emanaba de sí y transmitía con esa calmada mirada._

 _Pasaron los días y ambos chicos se encontraban son falta y pasaban el rato juntos. A veces hablaban, otras veces se dedicaban a explorar y vivir aventuras pero habían ocasiones en las que les bastaba con pasar unos momentos en presencia del contrario._

 _Pronto, la necesidad de pasar más tiempo juntos se hizo más fuerte y fue esta misma necesidad la que los llevó una noche a reunirse fuera de lo acostumbrado mientras la luna brillaba en lo alto del firmamento, acompañada únicamente por el brillo de las estrellas y el silencio de la noche._

 _Ese encuentro fue el inicio de un pacto silencioso entre ambos pues a partir de entonces sus encuentros se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes._

 _Así pasaron las semanas y ya para este punto estaban tan acostumbrados a estar juntos que incluso en sus mismas aldeas era conocida esa peculiar amistad. Tal era esta fama que se decía que no había momento ni en el día ni en la noche en que no vieras a ambos jóvenes juntos._

 _Y en medio de estos rumores transcurrieron los meses y con ellos ocurrió lo inevitable. Esa dulce amistad que se inicio un día como por casualidad se vio transformada en algo mucho mayor._

 _Ambos jóvenes terminaron enamorándose el uno del otro y se dice que este amor era tan grande y tan puro que no había nadie en ninguna aldea de los alrededores que dudase de que este fuera amor verdadero._

 _Era algo que todos habían pensado y deseado que pasara, y no había quien no se alegrase de que el Sol estuviera con su amada Luna._

 _O bueno, había alguien que se oponía a tan maravilloso amor pues no todo es felicidad en esta vida y justo cuando creemos tenerlo todo aparece algún obstáculo que nos impide continuar con nuestra felicidad. Y lamentablemente para estos jóvenes enamorados pareciese que el destino estaba dispuesto a mostrarles el más dulce cielo antes de darles a conocer el más duro y frío suelo._

 _Sucedió que había una joven de notable belleza que se había encaprichado con Boruto y estaba decidida a que le perteneciese únicamente a ella sin importarle lo que tuviese que hacer para lograr hacerlo suyo._

 _El nombre de dicha joven era Sarada que aun siendo una joven bella e inteligente carecía completamente de la capacidad para notar que tan bello y puro amor ni siquiera el tiempo podría separar. Pero esto no importaba a la joven pues estaba acostumbrada a siempre obtener lo que deseara y esta no sería la excepción._

 _Así que un día, aprovechándose de que Mitsuki se encontraba ocupado y lejos de su amado Sol, la joven se presentó frente a Boruto en su máximo esplendor de belleza y seducción segura de que no podría oponerse a sus encantos y así el rubio sería de su propiedad._

 _Más la joven no podría estar más equivocada._

 _Boruto, con todo el respeto y la amabilidad que se le debe a una mujer al ser rechazada, le dijo:_

 _-Bella dama, no niego que tu belleza y encantos son mayores a los de cualquier otra joven que haya conocido jamás pero mi corazón únicamente le pertenece a mi amado pues para mi Luna posee una belleza que solo el astro nocturno puede equiparar, y posee un corazón tan noble, puro y hermoso que no podría hacer otra cosa más que amarlo tanto como se que él me ama a mi._

 _La joven ya no quiso escuchar nada más. Así que, dolida y humillada, se dio la vuelta marchándose rápidamente de aquel lugar mientras juraba vengarse de aquellos que osaban negarle aquello que con tanto fervor deseaba._

 _En medio de la vorágine de sentimientos de furia y humillación, la joven decidió que si ella no podía tener al hermoso Sol nadie más debería tenerlo. Por ello decidió que el único castigo lo bastante grande para hacerlos pagar era separar a los dos enamorados._

 _Eso haría, los separaría para siempre._

 _Sarada paso días urdiendo un plan que le garantizase el éxito sin que alguien pudiese culparla. Y un día, finalmente dio con la solución._

 _Para aquel entonces, el ninshu comenzaba a utilizarse para fines malévolos y la joven pensó que esta era la forma perfecta de deshacerse de ese par pues nadie sospecharía de ella al carecer de ese poder._

 _Finalmente, llevo a cabo su plan un día en que ambos jóvenes se encontraban explorando una de las tantas cuevas de los alrededores del lugar donde se conocieron. Justo cuando ambos enamorados se encontraban en lo más profundo de la cueva esta se derrumbó por "accidente" dejándolos atrapados en su interior._

 _Este era su final y ambos lo sabían pero justo en sus últimos instantes se juraron amor eterno el uno al otro prometiendose el volver a reunirse de nuevo en algún momento del futuro..._

-Ese es el final.-dijo Sarada mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo y miraba a su hermano y a su amigo.

-¡Ehhhh!, ¿ahí termina?-pregunta el rubio confundido pues no parecía justo que una historia como esa terminase así.

-Boruto, no todas las historias pueden tener un final feliz.-respondió Mitsuki al tiempo que pensaba en la forma en que acabó la historia de sus padres.

-De cualquier forma, hay que irnos que aun nos falta hacer el reporte y el dibujo. Y como gracias a alguien-Sarada enfatizó el alguien mientras miraba a molesta a su hermano- nos quedamos sin material tendremos que ir a conseguirlo de nuevo.

-Ya me disculpe, tebattsa.-dijo el rubio "arrepentido"-. ¿Cuántas veces más debo disculparme para que te calmes?

-¡Yo te dire cuando sea suficiente!-dijo molesta la pelinegra para después levantarse y dirigirse a la salida de la biblioteca.

El peliceleste y el rubio la siguieron a un paso mucho más lento pues ninguno quería estar cerca de ella en caso de que se molestase más de la cuenta.

-Mitsuki.-llamo Boruto.

-Dime.

-¿No te parece extraño que nuestros nombres sean los mismos de los de la leyenda?

El albino pensó un poco antes de responder.

-Un poco si, pero debe ser una coincidencia. Dudo que nuestros padres conozcan esa leyenda.-dijo Mitsuki aparentando estar convencido de lo que decía pues él sabía que esa leyenda había sido la razón por la que su padre lo había nombrado así.

-Mmm, puede que tengas razón.

Los dos dejaron el tema de lado, olvidándose con el tiempo de aquella conversación más lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que en la vida muy pocas cosas que pasan por coincidencia y, en cambio, muchas ocurren porque debían pasar así pero estas no son más que oportunidades que el destino nos presenta y de nosotros depende si explotamos estas posibilidades o las dejamos en el recuerdo.

Y en el caso de ambos jóvenes las cosas sucedieron como debían pasar pues en ellos terminó surgiendo el inevitable sentimiento del amor.

Y así fue como el Sol y la Luna volvieron a reunirse solo que en esta ocasión las cosas tuvieron un final mucho más feliz aunque el camino que debieron recorrer para llegar a ello fue mucho más difícil y complicado. Sin embargo, para su fortuna siempre pudieron contar con el apoyo y el amor de quienes los rodeaban.

Además de que ahora contaban con el apoyo de su pequeña guardiana que, contrario a su vida anterior, fue capaz de notar el gran amor que ambos se profesaban y a causa del aprecio que tenía hacia ellos se dedicó a ayudarlos y apoyarlos incondicionalmente. Logrando así un mejor final para ella también.

 _"Cuando dos almas en algún momento han estado unidas siguen estándolo a pesar de todo. No importa la distancia ni el tiempo pues su conexión es instantánea y eterna._

 _Esta conexión es tan fuerte que es capaz de romper las barreras del tiempo y la muerte con tal de que estas almas se reúnan una y otra vez._

 _Asegurando así que su relación sea eterna e irrompible, logrando cambiar incluso aquello que la historia ha marcado"_

* * *

 **Espero les gustara y en caso de que quedaran dudas se las aclarare ahora, o al menos aclarare las que yo creo que tendrán algunos de ustedes.**

 **-La leyenda con la que comienza la historia la escribí basándome en una leyenda griega sobre el sol y la luna que básicamente explica porque ocurren los eclipses y porque la luna se puede ver a veces durante el día. Sorpresivamente esta leyenda no tiene un final trágico al contrario que la mía aunque tampoco se puede decir que sea un final muy feliz.**

 **-Lo que les decía al inicio de que no coincidía con lo que se conto en el anime pues es porque es una leyenda estas casi nunca tienen una base de verdad por eso no me importo mucho el no ser exacta en cuanto a los hechos y esas cosas.**

 **-La mención de Sasunaru es cuando dice que Sarada miro a su hermano, o sea a Boruto, si se que no es la gran cosa pero tenía que avisar por si acaso. Y si esto no tiene sentido es porque la explicación de esto viene en un fic que publicare algún día.**

 **-¿Alguien adivina quien quisiera que fuera el otro padre de Mitsuki?, ¿no? Bueno pues les cuento que una de las primeras parejas del mismo sexo que empecé a shispear (¿se escribe así?) fue Orochimaru x Jiraya (mi Otp de todos los tiempos y no se el nombre,** **soy una vergüenza), obvio también el Sasunaru pero en ese entonces me gustaba mas esa. De ahí mi triste deseo de que sean los padres de Mitsuki.**

 **Creo que eso es todo lo que faltaba explicarles.**

 **Si te gusto agrega a favoritos y comenta que te pareció, y si no te gusto igual comenta para saber las razones por las que no te gusto.**

 **Si es la primera vez que me lees, pásate por mi perfil y mira si te interesa alguna otra de mis historias.**

 **Eso sería todo, así que adiós y nos leemos luego.**


End file.
